


Finding Steve

by Nour2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, S2E10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour2/pseuds/Nour2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative scene for the moment when the team find Steve in North Korea ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Steve

**Author's Note:**

> I made this when i saw the look on Steve's face when Danny comes rescuing him ^^  
> It's un'betaed and english isn't my mother tongue so if you see any mistake let me know !

— Steve! Hey! I’ve got Steve! He’s alive!  
Danny jumped into the truck and knelt next to Steve to untie him. Steve was bruised, his face was covered in blood and dirt and some places were turning blue. His chest was even worse.  
— Where’s Wo Fat?  
— Just shut up, would you? I hate you, you know that? You are the biggest dumbass I’ve ever seen. He whispered.  
— Sorry Danno…  
— Oh no, don’t “Danno” me. Right now, I just want to punch you, you jackass!  
Danny finally succeeded to untie the SEAL, who put his arms around Danny’s neck to pull him into a kiss. A bloody kiss.  
— Guys, really… Chin’s voice sounded annoyed. You can continue that when we’ll be out of North Korea, please.  
Danny and Steve pulled apart blushing like schoolgirls.  
— You don’t look so surprised, noticed Danny, suspicious.  
— Well, it would have taken me to be blind not to see that you were together. We just thought that you would tell us when you’ll be ready.  
— We? What do you mean “we”?  
Joe came by and smiled, which was rare for him.  
— Uh… Me, Chin, Kono and Lori. And maybe Max knows too.  
— Oh yeah, great. Fantastic. And you, he said pointing at Steve, you’re not going anywhere without me anymore. Deal?  
Steve cracked a tired smile at Danny.  
— Okay, deal.  
And just like that, they took Steve back home safe and sound. Well, for the most part.


End file.
